


GAYBOIIS

by bili_bili



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack?, M/M, possibly first kisses and first meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: GOT7 college/ text AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is the child of my one brain cell and insomnia. Cross posted on Wattpad @bili_bili.

_ JB has created group chat. _

_ Bammie has joined group chat. _

_ 2/7 people in group chat. _

JB: you got here fast.

Bammie: I saw your name.

_ Markiepooh has joined group chat. _

_ 3/7 people in group chat. _

Markiepooh: Hello.

Bammie: Hi Mark.

JB: Why are u two the first people in here?

Bammie: We're your friends for a reason Jae.

Markiepooh: And it's not our fault you don't know how to talk to people.

JB: Now that's just rude.

_ yug has joined group chat. _

_ 4/7 people in group chat. _

yug: first of all.

yug: are any of you gay?

JB: Why?

Bammie: all of us, but yeah why?

yug: I don't associate myself with straight people.

_ yug has changed group chat to GAYBOIIS. _

_ yug has changed yug to GAYBOI. _

GAYBOI: better.

GAYBOI: okie.

GAYBOI: SO

GAYBOI: Where do y'all go to school?

Bammie: JCU.

JB: Same.

Markiepooh: ^

_ JAEBOI has joined GAYBOIIS _

_ Jackson has joined GAYBOIIS _

_ 6/7 people in GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: before you ask why I'm here, I saw 'GAY' and I clicked, no other reason.

Jackson: I did this as a dare from a friend.

JAEBOI: In response to your question @GAYBOI i go to JCU

Jackson: Same

GAYBOI: So, hope I see y'all at some point around campus.

GAYBOI: Hol up.

GAYBOI: Someone's at my door.

JAEBOI: I gotta go ask my neighbor for toilet paper.

JAEBOI: brb

GAYBOI: Prolly just my neighbor asking for toilet paper again.

GAYBOI: Yep.

JAEBOI: How rude.

JAEBOI: He didn't even look up from his phone for more than two seconds after he opened the door.

GAYBOI: oof.

GAYBOI: I'm one to talk tho.

GAYBOI: I literally just did the same thing.

Bammie: Just look back at the last messages until you guys realize.

Markiepooh: You ARE each other's neighbors.

GAYBOI: WAIT!

JAEBOI: I KNEW IT!

_ Jinyoungie has joined GAYBOIIS _

_ 7/7 people in GAYBOIIS _

Jinyoungie: Helloo gay boiis!!

Jinyoung: Assuming my assumtion is true that you all are gay.

JB: Gay boi.

Bammie: Straight as a circle!

Markiepooh: G A Y

Jackson: Gayest gay

GAYBOI: Obviously gay.

JAEBOI: Same.

JAEBOI: To all of these.

Jinyoung: @JAEBOI same

JB: Now that we’ve got that out of the way, lets say who we are gay for. If there is somebody.

Markiepooh: If someone else’s somebody is you, don’t say anything, directly.

Bammie: I WANNA START!!!!

GAYBOI: GO AHEAD BAMMIE!!!

Bammie: Kim Yugyeom.

JAEBOI: I  KNOW WHO THAT IS!!!

Bammie: SAY NOTHING!!!

JAEBOI: Don’t worry I won't.

GAYBOI: I mean, he is hot.

Bammie: No.

Bammie: I mean he is, but no.

Bammie: He’s mione.

GAYBOI: My turn.

GAYBOI: Hol up idk how to spell his name, so here’s my best efforts.

GAYBOI: Kupinook Buwkul.

Bammie: You mean Kunpimook Bhuwakul?

GAYBOI: Yeah.

GAYBOI: I’m spellingly challenged.

Jinyounie: Don’t worry we all are.

GAYBOI: Not @Bammie apparently.

Bammie: Oh I mess up spelling ‘spell’ all the goddamn time.

Bammie: Anygay.

GAYBOI: love that.

Bammie: It’s my turn to speak you bitch.

GAYBOI: Sowy.

Bammie: *disappointed sigh*

Bammie: ANYGAY.

Bammie: It’s @Markipooh’s turn.

Markiepooh: What?

Markiepooh: Why me?

Bammie: Because I said so.

Markiepooh: *sighs*

Markiepooh: Jackson Wang.

Markiepooh: I’m about 97% sure he’s on this group chat.

Markiepooh: But I still said it.

Jackson: Why?

Markiepooh: Because he’ll most likely never know who I am irl.

Jackson: Oh, :(

Markiepooh: Why are you pouting?

Jackson: You said I’m not allowed to say.

Markiepooh: OH!!!!

Markiepooh: MY!!!

Markiepooh: GOD!!!

Markiepooh: Um, imma be right back.

Markiepooh: I’m gonna go scream into a pillow.

Jackson: I guess it’s my turn?

JB: Yes go Jackson Wang.

JB: Before you break Mark more.

Jackson: Mark Tuan.

Jackson: I barely know anything about him.

Jackson: Other than the fact that he’s hot.

Jackson: Yet cute at the same time.

Markiepooh: @JB, I think he’s completely broke me.

Markiepooh: I’m gonna leave now before I can reveal myself.

_ Markiepooh has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: :(

Bammie: Markie :(

Bammie: Best fwiend :(

Bammie: Come back :(

JB: Bam, I’ll get him to come out of the hole he’s probably dug himself into in his room.

Bammie: If both of you aren’t back on in fifteen minutes I’m coming over and forcing you back on.

GAYBOI: Harsh.

JAEBOI: Do you three know each other?

Jackson: Look back at the very top.

Jackson: @Markiepooh and @Bammie say they’re his only friends.

JB: They’re not too far off.

Jinyoungie: That’s sad.

_ JB has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Jinyoungie: Should we continue with confessions?

GAYBOI: Go ahead.

JAEBOI: You’re the only person on the chat that hasn’t said anything.

Jackson: Neither have you @JAEBOI

JAEBOI: that’s cause I’ve got nobody.

JAEBOI: At the moment.

GAYBOI: So @Jinyoungie.

GAYBOI: Who’s you gay for.

Jinyoungie: that’s incorrect grammar.

GAYBOI: I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!! Tell us who you’re gay for already.

Jinyoungie: Im Jaebum.

Jinyoungie: I have homework.

Jinyoungie: Bye.

_ Jinyoungie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: Imma just act like I didn’t see that and disconnect 

Jackson: What’s @Markiepooh’s and @JB’s address?

Bammie: Why?

Jackson: I actually want to meet @Markiepooh irl.

Bammie: Oh, okay.

Bammie: He lives in 47 of floor three.

Jackson: Thanks.

Bammie: Imma be such a good friend and not tell him you’re coming.

_ Bammie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jackson has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

GAYBOI: ig the conversation ended?

JAEBOI: igs

GAYBOI: Let’s upload a picture of us together then just leave.

JAEBOI: Sounds doog.

GAYBOI: DOOG?

JAEBOI: I felt like being weird, leave me alone.

GAYBOI: Fine.

GAYBOI: But after you let me in so I can get that pic.

JAEBOI: Fine.

_ GAYBOI uploaded image: _

_ GAYBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS. _

JAEBOI: Woow. Not even so much as a goodbye.

JAEBOI: Such a good friend.

JAEBOI: Neighbor.

JAEBOI: acquaintance

JAEBOI: Whatever the fuck you are.

JAEBOI: YOU ARE ROOD

JAEBOI: Now I’m just spamming knowing no one is coming back.

JAEBOI: Oh well.

JAEBOI: Goodbye.

_ JAEBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS. _

_ Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS. _

Markiepooh: @Bammie.

Markiepooh: istg imma kill you.

Markiepooh: or maybe I won't, idk.

Markiepooh: and @JAEBOI thanks for at least saying goodbye.

Markiepooh: now I’m the one spamming to emptiness.

Markiepooh: oop.

Markiepooh: gtg open my door for @Jackson

_ Jackson has joined GAYBOIIS. _

Jackson: @Markiepooh open the door.

Markiepooh: @ Jackson omw.

Markiepooh: anygay, who in their right mind would leave their CRUSH of all people standing at their door?

_ Bammie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: You’re welcome btw

Markiepooh: @Bammie I’m still mad at you.

Markiepooh: idk why I’m just mad.

Bammie: well stop being mad at me

Bammie: I’m too cute for that

Markiepooh: For a second I thought you were gonna say nice

Markiepooh: and i was gonna actually laugh out loud

Markiepooh: cause that would’ve been a funny joke.

Bammie: remind me again why you’re my best friend?

Markiepooh: because you lost a bet to your sister so you had to go and get ice cream in the middle of a fucking winter storm and ended up slipping on ice and getting ice cream all over you. You looked like you were about to cry so I literally carried you back to your apartment while you cried.

Bammie: :l why’d you have to say that?

Markiepooh: you asked for it.

Markiepooh: Anygays, @Jackson is at my house so I’m disconnecting.

Jackson: I’m leaving to.

_ Markeipooh has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jackson has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Bammie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _


	2. Chapter 2

**_9:48 am 9/1/19_ **

_ Bammie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

_ Jinyoungie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: I wanna play another get-to-know you game

Jinyoungie: That’s what that was.

_ JB has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: @JB you still have to tell us who you’re gay for.

JB: almost 100% sure he’s the only other person on the chat right now.

JB: But.

JB: Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoungie: He’s cute.

JB: ofc u would say that.

JB: Who in their right mind.

JB: would say he’s not.

Bammie: Me.

JB: You’re not in your right mind.

_ GAYBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

GAYBOI:He just called you crazy.

Bammie: I know.

Bammie: Now that I think about it.

Bammie: He’s probably right.

_ JAEBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: I don’t know if I should be scared or laugh my ass off.

Bammie: Probably laugh your ass off.

Bammie: I’m not scary.

Bammie: See for yourself.

_ Bammie has uploaded image: _

JAEBOI: ur hot.

JAEBOI: And cute at the same time

JAEBOI: how tf do you do that?!

GAYBOI: @Bammie YOU’RE LYING!!!

GAYBOI: THAT’S NOT YOU!!!

GAYBOI: and if it really is you.

GAYBOI: I’m gonna yeet myself off the dorm building 

GAYBOI: after I scream into a pillow.

Bammie: Don’t do that.

_ Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Markiepooh: @GAYBOI don’t do that.

Markiepooh: Then u wouldn’t be able to come to the cafe tomorrow.

Bammie: @Markiepooh when tf did we decide we’re going to a cafe?

Markiepooh: Me and @Jackson decided last night with the help of @JB

_ Jackson has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Jackson: Go to the fucking cafe before I find all of you and drag you there myself.

GAYBOI: What in gaynation-

Bammie: I actually love that.

GAYBOI: I actually love you.

Markiepooh: *stares*

JAEBOI: hmm *also stares*

GAYBOI: I SAID NOTHING

_ GAYBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Jinyoungie: @Jackson what is and where is this cafe

Markiepooh: Flower cafe, right next to Clover Dollar, people call it Flower for short.

Bammie: Oh, I’ve been there a few times

Bammie: I have my eye on the hot cashier.

JAEBOI: And who would this hot cashier be?

_ GAYBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

GAYBOI: Plot twist it’s @Bammie

Bammie: This is where I tell you it’s Yugyeom.

GAYBOI: skjwzvqivbiehedhvb

GAYBOI: imma be right back.

GAYBOI: And possibly tell him you said that.

Bammie: BITCH YOU WOULDN’T!!!!

GAYBOI: BITCH TRUST ME!!

GAYBOI: HE ALREADY KNOWS!!

Bammie: Fuck.

Bammie: Imma go cry now.

_ Bammie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Markiepooh: @GAYBOI I think you broke @Bammie

Markiepooh: He’s had the fattest crush on Yugyeom since middle school

_ Bammie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: Photosynthesis.

Jinyoungie: Where the hell did this come from?!

Bammie: No where.

Bammie: I just wanted to change the topic.

Bammie: anywho @Mariepooh when are we going to Flower.

Markiepooh: Oh in about an hour and a half.

Bammie: WHAT?!

Jinyoungie: I NEED MORE TIME!!!!

JB: Jesus calm down.

Jackson: It’s just a simple meeting.

Bammie: Well, not for some people

Bammie: For some of us, there is a very high chance 

Bammie: of our crushes being part of this chat

Jinyoungie: So we’ll need more than just over an hour 

Jinyoungie:to get ready and prepare ourselves for this.

Markiepooh: Well if you want to look as good as you want

Markiepooh: you might want to get started 

Markiepooh: cause time be a tickin boiis.

Bammie: @Markiepooh you’re an ass

_ Bammie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jinyoungie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

GAYBOI: Welp, I prolly should go and start getting ready.

GAYBOI: Cause now I’m like 99.7% sure my crush is in this chat.

_ GAYBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: I don’t have a crush 

JAEBOI: but imma go get ready anyway 

JAEBOI: cause any of you could be hot and worthy of my love.

_ JAEBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Markiepooh: Well I guess we’ll go get ready?

Jackson: Sounds like a plan.

JB: See y’all later

_ Markiepooh has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jackson has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ JB has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

 

~

 

**11:11 am 9/1/19**

_ Bammie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

_ Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: I’m walking to your dorm

Markiepooh: I’ll ring you in.

Bammie: Thanks.

Bammie: btw I need your help on what to wear.

_ Bammie had uploaded image _

Bammie: Maybe something like this.

Markiepooh: Looks good.

Bammie: Wait till I finish with makeup and hair

_ GAYBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

GAYBOI: @Bammie I like that outfit

GAYBOI: Also where’d you get that pic of Bam?

Bammie: It was on my phone.

Bammie: Why?

GAYBOI: Just that Bam looks hot there.

Bammie: Oh, thanks?

Markiepooh: Bam, you just.

Bammie: oops

GAYBOI: I’m suddenly really nervous to go to Flower

Bammie: Sorry?

_ Jinyoungie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Jinyoungie: did you accidentally expose yourself?

Bammie: Yeah.

_ JB has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

JB: Good job idiot

_ Jackson has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Jackson: are y’all coming?

_ JAEBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: I’m walking in.

Jackson: in the front left corner.

JAEBOI: I see you

Bammie: omw with @Markiepooh and @JB

GAYBOI: coming

Jinyoungie: I’m just around the corner

GAYBOI: I see you @Bammie

Bammie: Do you want to walk with us

GAYBOI: Sure

GAYBOI: I’m behind you. 

GAYBOI: black beanie

GAYBOI: White hoodie 

GAYBOI: Black ripped jeans

GAYBOI: Black work boots.

GAYBOI: You know the fuck what BamBam

GAYBOI: I’m fucking Kim Yugyeom.

GAYBOI: Glad you finally found me.

Bammie: Shit, I’m sorry.

GAYBOI: You were staring at me for three whole minutes.

Bammie: I’d pretty much convinced myself it wasn’t you 

Bammie: that GAYBOI wasn’t Kim Yugyeom.

GAYBOI: That’s pretty understandable.

Markiepooh: Yes it is.

JB: Can we get walking yet.

JB: everyone else is at Flower already

Bammie: You guys go ahead.

GAYBOI: We’ll follow in a minute.

JB: As long as you get to Flower within the next ten minutes sure.

Jinyoungie: Can y’all hurry up?

JAEBOI: the manager is about to kick us out for taking up their group table and not ordering anything.

Markiepooh: @JB and I are on our way

Jinyoungie: We can see y’all from here.

Jinyoungie: So hurry your asses up.

Jackson: Hello Mark.

JB: I'm gonna pretend I DON’T see Park Jinyoung sitting next to Jackson

Jinyoungie: And I’m gonna pretend Im Jaebum DIDN’T just walk into the cafe

Markiepooh: Hello Jackson

Bammie: Me and Yug are on our way.

JAEBOI: You gave him a nickname ALREADY?!

GAYBOI: Yes, he did, now shut

JAEBOI: :( fine

Jinyoungie: Can you two just hurry up!

Bammie: Fuck you Jinyoung

Bammie: we just fucking walked through the door

Jinyoungie: No thanks.

Jinyoungie: I’m sure Yugyeom would mind being my tribute though.

GAYBOI: Jinyoung that’s rude.

GAYBOI: Not that I wouldn’t, but, no.

Markiepooh: I’m gonna pretend my innocent eyes did NOT just read that

Bammie: pfft, what innocence Mark.

JB: We should get off our phones and actually TALK to each other

Bammie: Okie

Bammie: But the first person off 

Bammie: has to go get everyone’s coffee and orders.

_ Markiepooh has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

Bammie: Aw come one Mark you make this no fun.

(at this point Mark sticks his tongue out at Bambam and the latter looks offended)

Bammie: Fuck this I’m out

_ Bammie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ GAYBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ JB has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: Why are Bam and Yugyeom going up and getting the orders instead of Mark?

Jinyoungie: *shrugs* 

Jackson: Mark kicked the from the booth when they started having a conversation about how uninnocent he actually is.

JAEBOI: Why would they talk about that.

_ Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS _

Markiepooh: Y’all DO NOT know Bam’s prefered conversation topics.

_ Markiepooh has disconnected for GAYBOIIS _

JAEBOI: Okay… I’m gonna eat my donut now

_ JAEBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jinyoungie has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _

_ Jackson has disconnected from GAYBOIIS _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually uave no odea where I'm going with this so O hope it turns out okay.

Mark pouted at Jackson as he heard the fading parts of BamBam and  
Yugyeom’s conversation, him still the topic of their teasing words.

“What are you pouting at me for?” Jackson asked teasingly, turning  
toward Mark, who’s pout deepened.

“Cause I can’t pout at them or they’ll make fun of me more.”

“What makes you think if you pout at me I won’t make fun of you?”

Mark turned away from Jackson and took out his phone.

 

11:37 am 9/1/19

Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS.

Markiepooh: I’m done with all of you.

Markiepooh: Imma go find a new best friend, and new roommate, and a  
new boyfriend.

Bammie has reconnected to GAYBOIIS.

Bammie: Boyfriend?!

Bammie: why tf did this happen!?

Jackson has reconnected to GAYBOIIS.

Jackson: When you were an ass best friend.

Bammie: I’m an ass best friend a lot.

Bammie: What time would you be referring to?

Jackson: @Markiepooh you really do need a new best friend.

Markiepooh: nah, he's too special for me to do that.

Markiepooh: I don’t think he’d have more friends than me and Jaebum.

Jackson: @Bammie I’d be referring to when it involved me.

Bammie: elaborate more?

Jackson: Giving away his address to his crush.

Jackson: and not telling him.

Bammie: Oh, then.

Bammie: cool

Bammie: WAIT

Bammie: HOW TF…

Jackson: Imma stop you right there buddy

Jackson had kicked Bammie from GAYBOIIS

Jackson: bye <3

Markiepooh: Love ya <3

Markiepooh has left GAYBOIIS

Jackson has left GAYBOIIS

 

“I need to get myself a boyfriend, quickly.” Bambam mumbled, picking  
up his coffee and taking a sip.

“Your opportunity is right here sir.” Yugyeom said, appearing in his  
seat next to Bambam, “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Quit being gross and actually ask each other before you do anything  
else.” Jinyoung said, leaning forward onto his elbows which were  
placed on the table.

“Fine, Yugyeom, do you want to be my boyfriend and get away from these  
dick heads and go on a date with me?” Bambam said, staring the younger  
in the eye.

“Of course.” Yugyeom responded, “Later crackheads.” then pulled Bambam  
from his seat and out of the cafe.

“That went different than expected.” Mark said, staring at the empty  
seat in front of him which his best friend had occupied seconds  
before, “Or was I the only person not expecting them to nyoom on us?”

“I expected it.” Jinyoung said.

“I think you would be alone there Jinyoung.” Jaebum said, glancing at  
Jackson who nodded in confirmation.

“I also expected it.” Youngjae piped up from the corner of the table,  
“But them again, I was expecting many possibilities.”

A couple of the other’s looked at him with questioning looks, “Elaborate?”

 

11:43 9/1/19

JABOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS

JAEBOI: are y’all trying to tell you weren’t expecting the possibility  
of them making out in front of us?

Markiepooh has reconnected to GAYBOIIS

Markiepooh: I mean, that sounds like something Bam would do, but I  
don’t know about Yugyeom.

GAYBOI has reconnected to GAYBOIIS

GAYBOI: I would’ve if Bam hadn’t dragged me away.

GAYBOI: ig he wanted to make sure you guys weren’t yelling at us the whole time.

GAYBOI: gtg I’ve a very soft, very cute pair of lips pouting at me.

GAYBOI has disconnected from GAYBOIIS

JB has reconnected to GAYBOIIS

JB: Would my guess that he’s referring to Bam be correct?

JB: I’m gonna take the silence from both of them as a yes.

The server GAYBOIIS has crashed.

 

“I have never had that happen in the history of any group chat’s I’ve  
been on.” Jinyoung said staring at the phone in his hand.

“How many have you been on?” Mark asked, “Plenty of mine have crashed.  
It should be back up in a few minutes.”

“Not very many obviously.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes but had a look of amusement, and something  
else, on his face.

Youngjae walked up, “I wonder if Yugbam is too much for GAYBOIIS?” he  
wondered aloud.

“Yug..bam?” Jackson recited confused.

“A combination of Yugyeom and Bambam.”

“Like a ship name?” Mark asked, now intrigued in the conversation.

“That’s exactly what it is.”

“A ship name for what?” Yugyeom asked, dragging Bambam behind him.

There was a moment of silence before Jinyoung broke the silence, “You guys.”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY TO ANYONE THAT READS THIS!!


End file.
